Haruka At Raging Academy
by CureNoble0
Summary: What if Haruka went to Raging Academy instead of Saotome Gakuen would she meet HEAVENS and make new friends How would this turn out would Haruka still keep her big Harem? Read and Review I'm on a three week Hiatus because of Home work and other stuff I hope you understand!
1. Chapter 1

CureNoble0:Here's a another story I won't be updating it in a long time but I just really need to write this

Haruka POV

I was here in my room debating on whether to Saotome Gakuen or Raging Academy "This is a tough decision I guess I'll go with Raging I heard HAYATO-Sama is retiring so I guess  
I'll give Raging a shot."

I'm now walking to the Academy and it's really not so crowded as I thought it would be  
I wasn't looking where I was going and then I bumped into someone  
"Ah I'm so sorry I wasn't looking!" I bow to the person in front of me  
"Ah that's no problem I wasn't either I'm lost do you know where the idol exams are."  
I take out my brochure and point towards room 4 "It's supposed to be in that room." She turns and replied "Well I got some time to kill what's your name!""Um... Nanami Haruka it's nice to meet you." She smiles and says "I'm Mikan Koundo It's nice ta` meet cha`!" She's really pretty right now she's wearing a white jacket that says on the bottom left corner in a blue bold "IDOL" and then a black skirt with gray tights

"Ehh your pretty cute," I blush as she grins "But from what I can tell your going to be a composer well anyway good luck on your test!" She grins once again "Also I hope to see you once again!" I smile and bow thank you I hope you also pass your test."  
We exchanged our phone numbers and said our byes I walked inside the class room and saw no familiar faces I started getting nervous but I see Mikan`s face grinning at me  
I put on a determined face `For Mikan I want to talk to her again being proud!`

CureNoble0:Again I don't know how to describe the test so I'm skipping to the part where Mikan And Haruka meet again at the first day of school!

I was at the entrance smiling I hope I meet Mikan again she's the one that gave me courage "Haruka-Chan!" I turn around and see the grinning Mikan skipping towards me I was about to run towards her until she tripped and fell "Ahh Mikan are you alright that lo-" I was cut short when I also tripped and fell on top of Mikan

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" is all I heard but it wasn't from the crowd it was all from Mikan "Haruka are you alright sorry about that!" I nod "Let's go to class we're in the same class and room mates!" I nod and smile we walked up to a class that had a sign that said Fury Class Mikan turned toward me and said "We're in the second top class the first top is Raging!" I nod "Well that makes sense," I blush and pull on Mikan`s sleeve "Can we sit together?" Mikan grins and replied "Of course I'm not letting you out of my sight!"  
I can tell I missed an opportunity at Saotome Gakuen but I'll just have to make new ones here !

CureNoble0: Well how was that don't forget to leave a review give me also here's a description of Mikan my Oc Leave me an Oc for the teacher PM or reveiw

Mikan Koundo  
Looks: Long brown-gray hair with light brown eyes  
She keeps her in low pig-tails and and bangs that go towards the left side with her uniform wears gray tights

Uniform: A white loose blouse with a blue ribbon then a black vest that stops under the chest a blue skirt

Haruka Nanami: The same but with white tights and wearing the Raging Academy Uniform


	2. Chapter 2

CureNoble0:Here's the second chapter thanks reviewer and followers :)

Haruka POV  
Me and Mikan were sitting down talking and waiting until the teacher showed up  
"Hey Haruka did you know our teacher is Nagisa Kazami!" I tilt my head and asked "Who's that?" She blushes and squealed "Ahh Haruka your so MOE!" But then her face goes back to normal "Nagisa-Sensei is an amazing Idol and composer She smiles kindly and is a bit hyper!" I try imagining her then Mikan notices this and said

"She holds her bangs with a white pin and her hair is a light blue like the school ribbon also besides the pin she has her hair which is waist length in a low pony-tail with a white ribbon!"

The next thing I know is a woman that looks like how Mikan described Nagisa-Sensei  
I feel Mikan grab my sleeve, but her eyes were sparkling with radiance I've never seen even on HAYATO-SAMA

"It's her Haruka it's really her!" I smile and nod I've never seen Mikan this happy  
"Ok everyone I'll be your teacher for the following year I hope we all get along." She turns and smiles "For our first project will be a recording composers-in-training and Idols-in-training will pair up and there will be a grade for both also it will be aired live on," Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting to hear the last word "Campus!" Nagisa-Sensei giggled as everyone let out a sigh of relief "I would like to wish you luck also the pairings are on the wall at the other side of class you will have the rest of the week to compose and practice so off you go!" She leaves the class with a trail of snowflake like things being left behind! Mikan just came back and told me "Haruka your paired up with someone named Mikaido Nagi and I got paired with Tsubaki Ando she looks really nice I'll intuoduce you to Nagi-Chan!"

We are now walking to a desk with a 12 year old boy sitting there I walk well more like Mikan pushed me towards him. He stares and raises an eyebrow"…Umm are you Mikaido Nagi because if you are we're partnered up for the recording." I started fiddling with my fingers since he didn't answer I heard a Chair move and footsteps I look up and see his hand held high as if was going to slap me I shut my eyes and wait for impact but instead I feel ruffling in my hair I once again look up and see him holding a leaf in his hand holding it out he turned and blushed"This was in your hair, so where would you like to compose and practice." My eyes widen and I smile I nod and replied "Anywhere is fine!" He just responded "Meet me at the park near here." I nod and say "I'll see you then there right." He turns and smiles "Sure!"  
I walked towards Mikan and another girl Mikan turns and gasped "Haruka come this is Tsubaki!" She had blonde hair and green eyes her hair was a low pony-tail at the nape her hair is also in layers so parts of it stick out "Hi I'm Tsubaki Ando it's a pleasure!" Mikan then interrupted "So now we're a family I'm of course the dad Tsubaki is my darling Wife and Haruka your our special princess!" We were all laughing and giggling until the bell for lunch rang  
Tsubaki then asked "Should we go now" Mikan and I nod we all ordered Pasta Alfredo as we were eating Nagi came and gave me directions to the park, then Mikan with noodles under her nose says "Hmm so your the one taking out our precious little girl!" Tsubaki then stands up with a serious face she grabs Nagi`s shirt and pulled it up she had a dark glare she went ganster mode on us even Mikan was surprised that her mustache slided of "Hurt her and your DEAD!"  
Then again I notices the sparkles Tsubaki`s was a heart with an arrow and then I remember Mikan`s were rainbow coloured sparkles in the shape of stars  
I come back to reality when I interrupt Tsubaki "It's alright Tsubaki, Mikan Nagi is really nice!" Tsubaki smiles and says "Alright," She turns to Nagi "your free to go punck!" We sit back down and Mikan says "Tsubaki what was that I shall name that side of you Batsuki!" She smiles and says "Ok let's eat now I sweat drop mentally I wonder how everything will work out!

CureNoble0: So I just came from driving because yes a 12year old can drive and my uncle was like Hey if you run over a dog I'll give yoy extra points so I'm like Run over a dog my but! 0-0 So the picture of Haruka and Mikan is on devainart my user name is AnimeOtaku0 I'll upload Nagisa and Tsubaki later  
REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

CureNoble0: WOW I'm already on the third chapter I felt so inspired by imaging everyone's sparkles so I don't own Uta no Prince Sama :) enjoy

Haruka POV

It's morning and today I'm going to meet Nagi at the park  
I was tending my bed and I see Tsubaki and Mikan sleeping soundly also the third person to this room was actually Tsubaki! I changed into a peach skirt and ruffled blouse. I wrote them a note to where I was going.

"Ah now that I'm here I guess I'll wait for Nagi." I mumble to my self "Ah look here, we got ourselves a lonely cutie." I look towards the sound and see dangerous looking guys walking towards me I start walking back until I bump into the tree the guys start laughing crazily until Someone says "You might want to back off or you'll be sorry!" I turn and see Nagi but his aura is the sparkles he had were black flowers last time they were peach coloured

"You watch your mouth do you know who your dealing with here little boy!" The man screams at Nagi I flinch while Nagi just replied "Do you know who YOUR dealing with." Nagi smirks and the guys run away shouting "WE'LL REMEMBER THIS!"

Nagi POV

After dealing with those guys I look towards Nanami she looked frightened I soften my face as I walk towards her "Shh it's alright now don't worry." She calms down and looks at me "Nagi do you really know how to fight." I smile and say "Of course not I was just bluffing sorry for seeing me like that."  
She smiles and says "Ok bu-" I cut her short as I held out my hand she grabs it the stands "Let's get composing." She smiles and nods

For what seemed minutes but were hours we finshed the song and lyrics The song was title BAKA Go Go Home  
As we were walking I told Nanami "Let me walk you to your dorm to prove to that Mother and Father of yours I'm pretty responsible." She smiles and nods. After convincing her so called parents I didn't do anything "Funny" I left I smile as I was walking towards my dorm I open the door and see Eichi waiting for me to return Kira was just looking out the window in our room. Eichi smirks and walks towards me "Who the little angel your paired up with Nagi." I sigh I can tell this will be a long night at least Kira won't bother so much like Eichi. I turn and see Kira starring at my I lean in and raise my eyebrow He just says "She's cute." I feel my self blush and now that I remember her face, Argg what am I thinking! I just jump into bed and sleep.

Haruka POV In her dorm room

"Say Haruka did you finish the melody and rhythm." I turn to Tsubaki and replied "Yeah it Rock-Pop song I like the lyrics there really cute!" I smile and nod as I recall the song then Mikan asked "Hey Haruka did you know Nagi-Chan would have been in the Raging class if he wasn't so young!" I just nod and say "Well he's really talented." Tsubaki then stands and grabs my hands and says "If anything happens just tell I'm really thinking of you like my own daughter ok." Then her aura turns into arrowed hearts Mikan then says "Here comes Batsuki!" Batsuki then says "I'll beat the crap out of them ok." I sweat drop and say "Let's go to bed tomorrow is the recording!"

I can't wait till tomorrow! I smile and giggle remembering when Nagi said he was just bluffing I close my eyes and wait sleeping `till tomorrow

CureNoble0: Well how's that the third chapter already Remember REVIEW! : )


	4. Chapter 4

CureNoble0: Fourth chapter · already also thanks reviewers and followers

Haruka POV

I woke up and smile today is really the day I see Tsubaki brushing her short hair and Mikan is still asleep. We tried many times until Batsuki came and told Mikan "Honey wake up you'll be late for work!" Mikan got out off of her bed and changed really quick. We were all laughing at Mikan's silliness. She just giggled along with us.

Mikan and Tsubaki went inside the recording room and started their song

CureNoble0: Mikan's song is the Chuunibyo opening Sparkling Day Dream

I was amazed Mikan's voice was amazing it was just like her it had a smooth up beat rhythm and melody I start noticing Mikan's sparkles are mixing with Tsubaki's! Mikan and Tsubaki are sparkling very brightly. I turn towards Nagi he looks towards me to and we stand as the call pair 188. "Nagi Good Luck." He turns toward me and says "I don't need it, I got you." I feel myself blush and mumble a 'Thank You' He smiles as he walks towards the stage giving the CD to the DJ

He starts the song and his sparkles are the light peach color but a few of them are gray. I notice that when Nagi performs he smirks and smiles. Nagi's voice is really edged and has a very unique voice.

As Nagi comes out he give me a peace sign, I gladly return it.  
I turn and see Mikan and Tsubaki smile and grin at me. I hope we all pass.

Two Weeks Later

We were all at the Cafeteria where the bulletin is Mikan and Nagi return smirking and at the same time give us a thumbs up "We passed!" I exclaim I'm shedding Happy Tears like many around us we all were except Nagi he's trying to hold them in.

Mikan then says "How about we go for PIZZA to celebrate!"  
Nagi then says " I might have to bring two friends is that ok."  
Oh yeah that reminds Tsubaki and Nagi are behaving better now! Mikan just replied "Sure the more the merrier!" Nagi then gets out his phone and calls someone he tells us "I'll see you at your dorm room K." He walks away talking with his friends through the phone.

I then remember I left my bag in class "I forgot my bag I'll see you at the dorm room." Mikan and Tsubaki look worried "But Haruka it's so late." I just reply "Don't worry I'll be back soon!"

So now I got my bag I'm walking down the hall I start humming Mikan's song. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone I fell on the floor I look up and see a hand held out. I look towards the person and he has Black hair and golden eyes. I take his hand and say "I'm sorry for bumping into you." He just nods and introduced himself "Sumeriga Kira." I stuttered my name "Um …Ha..ruka Nanami." I feel so embarrassed. I stare at the ground. Wow this is awkward. I look up and he was gone.

I'm now on my bed I keep on thinking how mysterious that person was. Well I smile waiting for tomorrow's pizza party  
I close my eyes with a nice melody playing in my head.

CureNoble0: So I have nothing to say so remember REVIEW!  
:) also the anime Free and Brothers Conflict are out now just wait for subs : )


	5. Chapter 5

CureNoble0: So once again here is a new chapter thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting

Haruka POV

I woke up like usual seeing Tsubaki brushing her hair, but this time Mikan was already changed and humming a tune Tsubaki turns around and tells me "Haruka you awake already you should get changed before Mikan drags you out of bed." I nod and start changing. I was in front of the mirror fixing my bow until Mikan asked me "Hey Haruka what kind of pizza do you like!" I responded "Any kind is fine but preferably pepperoni

We were walking down the hall and see Nagi with his two friends I then noticed, on of them was the guy I bumped into yesterday when I was getting my bag. Nagi then waves at us to come Mikan then goes skipping while Tsubaki and I try catching up.

"Mikan, Ando, Haruka this is Eichi and Kira." Tsubaki and I nod while Mikan says "Nice to meet cha'!" Eichi-San then holds my hand and says "It's a pleasure to meet this little angel." Mikan then says "Here comes Batsuki darling!" Nagi then backs away slowly along with Kira and Mikan.

Tsubaki's sparkles or Batsuki's sparkles came out. She came walking calmly and told me "Haruka please go over there with Mikan and Nagi." I reluctantly walk over there.

Batsuki grabs Eichi-San's shirt and glared at him "Your pretty brave laying one of your nasty fingers on Haruka, so I'll let you of the hook with a punch." Eichi-San couldn't even respond when Batsuki punched his stomach.

Tsubaki then came back so we started walking towards the pizza place. There was a big crowd I got lost. I was panicking! Also I've never been to this side of town I was about to get out my phone but, then I bumped into someone again. Seriously how many times will this happen. I look towards the person and apologize. "Sorry for bumping into you." The guy has Red hair and eyes. He scratches the back of his head "No really it's alright, But you looked lost." Maybe i can ask him for directions "Um.. Do you know where the nearest pizza parlor is?" He thinks for a moment and nods "I'll take you there also, my name's Ittoki Otoya!" He grins I smile back "Haruka Nanami thank you for helping me out.

We started walking towards the parlor and I saw Mikan waiting outside for me she looked worried. I decided to call her "Mikan I'm over here!" She looked at me and came running  
"Haruka where were you we got worried and I figured you'd ask for directions so I told Tsubaki to wait inside in case it was a guy." I turn towards Ittoki-Kun "Thank you for helping me." He smiles and says "No prob-" He was cut short when 5 other men called him "Otoya where were you." And they came over here and surrounded us, but things got more complicated when Tsubaki came out side and saw men surrounding us. That's when things got really ugly!

CureNoble0: In the next chapter will be when Batsuki goes all gangster no let me correct my self she'll go evil villain on them  
also I watched Brothers Conflict and I instantly knew who Ren's seiyuu voiced can you guess who also, Azusa, his twin, and Wataru are my favorite so far  
REMEMBER REVIEW! :)


	6. Chapter 6

CureNoble0: Happy 6th chapter I already now what your waiting for ... The PIZZA party ! :) I don't own Uta no Prince Sama

Tsubaki/Batsuki POV

I know that Mikan told me to wait but I'm getting worried "Mikaido-San I'll be right back." He says "Ask Mikan if she needs help looking for Haruka ok." I nod and go out side I see Haruka and Mikan surrounded by guys forming a circle around them. I then go Batsuki on them.

I walked up to a boy that had shoulder length hair and blue eyes I glare and say "Let the girls pass over here or things get ugly." He smirks at my remark. He grabs my hand kisses it and tells me "If you want attention I'll give you attention." I was frozen until I heard a 'SLAP' sound I look and see Mikan blocking him from me "Don't you dare touch my Darling Wife!"

I smile remembering I always protected people but now I know I have people that care about me.

Haruka POV

I see the man fall on the blonde one with green eyes his glasses fall of and I bend down and grab them I was about to return them but he looked different now He had a dark glare.

Nagi and the rest came out "What's the commotion." I was suddenly picked up and put over their shoulders. "I'll be taking her with the glasses." As the man was running away with me I heard a few screams "Haruka!" and I'm pretty sure I heard "Satsuki!"

When we stopped I asked "Where are we going." He didn't respond so I started playing with bangs and braiding them Until the man set me down he was about to run off but I grabbed his sleeve. He turned and glared "What." is all he spat "I don't know where we are and I'm lost." He sighed and said "What school do you go to?" I replied "Raging Academy." He rubbed his temples and started walking towards the Academy I just followed silently. When we got there he was about to leave but I grabbed his sleeve again. He turned and glared at full force. "Here are your glasses."

He walked away without another word. I was walking into my room my eyes felt heavy I went to bed and as I heard the door open I saw everyone Happy seeing I was safw even the random guys we just meet.

CureNoble0: Sorry for this sucky chapter anyway Happy fourth of july :)


	7. Chapter 7

CureNoble0: Hope you like thanks reviewers, followers and for the favorites

Syo POV

We saw the girl being taken away by Satsuki and running away. I look towards the girl with low-pigtails She turns towards me and asked "What happens and why did he take away Haruka?" I rub my temples not knowing how to answer, Hijirikawa then says Let's just calm down and introduce ourselves alright." We all nod "Ichinose Tokiya." "Jinjugi Ren." "Kurusu Syo." "Masato Hijirikawa." They then introduce themselves "Mikan Koundo!" "Tsubaki Ando." "Nagi Mikaido." "Otori Eichi" He says with a sadistic smile he gets chopped on the head by Ando-San "Stop creeping them out." "Kira Sumeriga."

I sigh and then explained the whole situation while they just keep nodding Koundo then looked up with a serious expression and said "You could have said he toke her away and now we have to look for Haruka now." We all sweat drop and then Ando asked "Would his other personality be willing to drop her off at Raging Academy?" our eyes widen "You guys go to Raging Academy, we go to Saotome Gakuen." Koundo grins and says "I guess we're future rivals!"

Mikan POV

We started heading to Raging Academy after Syo-Chan explained that Satsuki would drop off Haruka At the Academy if she appealed to his good side, but there was stupid traffic we all sigh and decided to pass time, but Tsubaki was getting worried. I go up to Her and say "Don't worry so much Haruka always appeals to anyone's good side." My grin gets wider "Even if he doea hurt her we know where to find them!" Tsubaki nods

Oto-Chan then asked "Have you taken the recording session test?" We all nod Nagi says "It's the reason we're in this mess." Kira blurts out bluntly "Pizza Party." Jin-Jin then asked Chi-Chan "So what songs did you sing for the recording." Chi-Chan's glasses glint in a sadistic way "I shouldn't tell a rival!" He starts his weird Sadist laugh. I start walking backwards and answer him "Well Tsubaki was my composer and we made a song I tittled Sparkling DayDream!" I turn towards Nagi and point "Nagi and Haruka made a song they called BAKA Go Go Home." Ki-chan asked "May we hear them." before Chi-Chan said anything I said "Sure!"

We were now in front of the Academy Oto-Chan asked "Mikan are you sure we can enter?" I grin and says "Of course you can!" I turn put my hands on my head and mumbled "Well let's hope you can."

I opened the door and saw Haruka sleeping We all sigh in relief. Tsubaki and I turn to the guys and say "Adieu!"

CureNoble0:Well here's the sucky ending : p So remember REVIEW! : D


	8. Chapter 8

CureNoble0: 8th chapter already wow I am really motivated in writing this story also thanks for the reviews favoriting and followers! I don't own Uta No Prince Sama because if I did there would of been an OVA series and more FAN SERVICE!

Haruka POV

I Was floating in mid air I started looking around once I find stairs I walked up them. Step by Step I finally see the top. There are Nine Women up there. One stands and tells me this

"Haruka Nanami you have changed your fate by going to Raging Academy, We for some unknown reason revert you back to your original path we shall show you your original fate and leave it up to you for your answer." My attention diverts to my left there's me with those unknown men we formed a band called STARISH we were at the Uta Pri awards I saw Nagi, Eichi, and Kira they looked lonely I liked my original fate but I want to keep working with Mikan and Tsubaki. I close my eyes thinking what to answer I start remembering those sparkles STARISH didn't have them but neither did HEAVENS in this fate, also I noticed how I barley did anything to help besides make music. I opened my eyes and face the women with a determined face. "I would like to stay in my current path." They looked surprised "If that is your choice you shall not remember anything about you seeing your other fate but, we know nothing about this path you are about to take are you sure you want to go this path?" I nod and I wake up.

I turn and see the strangers with Mikan and everyone else. "Looks like the little angel woke up." stands up and hands me a slice of pizza she grins "Since we couldn't go eat pizza we brought the pizza here!" We were all eating pizza then I suddenly remember I forget to introduce myself. I tug Eichi-San's shirt and he asked me "Yes." "I don't know they're names." He noticed what I meant and said "We should introduce Haruka shouldn't we." they all say their name one by one "Kurusu Syo." "Masato Hijirikawa." "Jinguji Ren." "Ichinose Tokiya" "Natsuki Shinomiya." I looked confused wasn't he the one that tool me away. I was to point it out but Tsubaki whispered "We'll explain later ok." I nod and introduce myself "Haruka Nanami it's a pleasure!" their faces turn red a Mikan starts giggling.

Ichinose-San then asked Mikan "May we hear your song now?" she nods and gets a microphone that's for karaoke but it's not pluged She starts the song

Original / Romaji Lyrics

(Let's look for Sparkling Daydream...)

Shibaraku mitsume atte kara

Sorasu made ni nani wo kangaeteta no?

...Ki ni naru

Kuchibiru togaraseta watashi wo mite

"Doushita no?" tte

Kiite kuru no matte miru no

Gomakashita ato no hitorigoto wa

Hazukashii kara

Kikanaide kureru

Ato ni hikenai hodo

Hikare au koi

Mou hajimatteta

Her sparkles are already shinning brightly like real stars

Yume nara takusan mita

Sameta mama demo mada aitai

Kimi ga sousaseta

Koi wa yokubari dane

Mikan starts spinning along with the stars creating beautiful sight

Tobihanesou na kokoro no

Yuku mama ni yukou yo

Risou mo mousou mo genjitsu mo

Subete kimi o jiku ni mawaru

Atarashii sekai e

(Love's get me looking so Crazy...)

Guuzen kikoeta dareka no koe ga

Mou ichido kikoeta toki

Hitsuzen wo shinjita

Sonna toki kotoba ni imi wanakute

Karada ga ugoku kimi wo sagashi te

Itami nejifuseru you ni genjitsu touhi

Demo soko ni kimi ga arawarete

Okubyou na watashi sura

dakishimete kureta

Niji ga kakaru asa

Kireina sora miagete

Kimi to kakeru yume miru no

Ashita mo soudayo koi wa owaranai

Her eyes then start showing a bright radiance

Onaji hoshi ni umareta

Konna chansu hoka ni nai

Unmei to shukumei ga meguru

Mahou ni kakerareru youna

Kagayaku kiseki e

Risou to mousou to genjitsu wa

Chigau youde onaji nanda

Katachi ni wa dekinai keredo

Dore mo taisetsu to satoru no

Hitomi ga yoru wasurenai

Yumenara takusan mita

Sameta mama demo mada aitai

Kimi ga sou saseta

Koi wa yokubari dane

Tobihanesouna kokoro no

Yuku mama ni yukou yo

Risou mo mousou mo genjitsu mo

Subete kimi wo jiku ni mawaru

Atarashii sekai e

We all clap Mikan was panting and smiling she bows and holds a peace sign. Tsubaki then says "It's Haruka and Mikaido-San's turn." Mikan hands over the microphone to Nagi as he takes it everyone leans in as he started the song.

Original / Romaji Lyrics

B-A-K-A GO GO HOME

B-A-K-A GO GO HOME

jugyou owari shifuku no jikan

tatoeru no nara

"maji de enjeru!"

His sparkles shine brightly but with the same radiance as Mikan

fui no kokuchi heiwa kowashita

tsuishi no shirase

"jigoku da!"

tomodachi to no waraibanashi ni

"iru wake nai yo sonna baka"

demo hontou wa mune no oku de wa

sakendeta nda

"jibun ga! sou deshita!"

chuushajou de miru "tsukigime" no koto,

kaisha no namae da to omotteta...

zutto...

baka mo tooseba otoko datte

bokura no joushiki hijoushiki?

ruuru wa muyou sa kono sekai

yakiniku teishoku gekokujou

He starts movement and the flowers follow his lead which makes a setting of flowers passing by in the wind

miro yo!

nishi kara nobotta ohisama ga shizundeku

hashire! mou gohan da

ouchi ni kaerou!

ouchi ni kaerou!

"sonna koto mo shiranai no kai?

joushiki nai na kimi wa baka?"

demo hontou no kotae kiitara

yomoya chigatta

"jibun ga! baka deshita!"

biru no shita ni aru "teiso" no koto o

kaisha no namae da to omotteta...

zutto...

baka ga sawageba hana fubuki

bokura no genjitsu hinichijou?

gakureki shakai na kono sekai

shichiden batto de gekokujou

miro yo!

yozora ni kagayaku tsuki ga waratteru

hashire! neru jikan da

ouchi ni kaerou!

ouchi ni kaerou!

His eyes are filled with happiness and passion it's really pretty

odoru obaka ni miru obaka

onaji baka nara odorou ze

udefuri koshifuri odoru baka

rounyakunannyo mo ii kao de!

baka mo tooseba otoko datte

bokura no joushiki hijoushiki?

ruuru wa muyou sa kono sekai

yakiniku teishoku gekokujou

miro yo!

nishi kara nobotta ohisama ga shizundeku

hashire! mou gohan da

ouchi ni kaerou!

ouchi ni kaerou!

We all clap and eventually everything came to an end we said our byes and we all cleaned up the room. When they left Tsubaki explained everything about Shinomiya-San's splity personality and Satsuki. Mikan started brushing Tsubaki's hair while I was untangling her hair. We climbed our beds and said "Good night." I couldn't help but feel as if I forgot something

CureNoble0: So how was it also I got the lyrics from Ok ;) Remember REVIEW! :)


	9. Chapter 9

CureNoble0: I'm already at the ninth chapter : ) Wow Thanks reviewers, followers ,and for favoriting my story! I hope you enjoy I don't own Uta no Prince Sama because if I did Brother Conflict and Uta Pri would've had a cross-over episode ; )

Haruka POV

We woke up like usual and went to. Nagisa-Sensei walked in with her little snowflakes following behind. "Ok everyone take your seats I forgot to tell you all the most important rule." Everybody sat down leaning in to hear Nagisa-Sensei better. "The most important rule is for Idols may not fall in love, but the rule doesn't apply here said it's alright only if your a good idol and the media may not find out." The class sighed in relief "Also we will be having a field trip to Raging Otori's private beach." roars can be heard lots of sparkles filled the class I started wondering if anyone can else can see them? It was after school now "Mikan Tsubaki I'll see you later I want to ask Nagisa-Sensei something Ok?!" They nod and leave I walk up to Nagisa-Sensei and asked her "Nagisa-Sensei may I ask you something?" She nods smiling "You see sometimes when ever I see my friends happy or singing I see these sparkles even you have them to."

Nagisa-Sensei grins and asked "What do my sparkles look like?" I smile and replied "They look like snowflakes, when you walk they follow you like little fans also it matches your personality your calm and hyper."Nagisa-Sensei pouts "But like snowflakes they calmly fall and many play with them making them happy." Nagisa-Sensei nods and says "I'll look into this matter alright." I nod and walk towards Mikan, Tsubaki, Nagi, Eichi-San, and Kira-San. We went out of campus like many students to buy supplies for the beach we went to stores and bought suit cases. When we went to the swimsuit section Mikan told the boys "You'll have to wait for the field trip to see what Haruka is going to wear!" Their faces turn red even Kira-San's the slightest bit.

Mikan POV

We were now choosing swim suits I went with a red two piece suit the bottom were short shorts. Tsubaki chose a two piece too but the bottom was a skirt and then color was green. Haruka couldn't choose so we picked out a lavender swim suit with a bow between the breasts and the bottom part was also a skirt. While Haruka went in the changing room I heard rustling and decided to check and see if it was the boys. "Damm Haruka those things are big." I saw them leaning in and they fell as I started laughing Haruka came out and said "It's a perfect fit!" I also along with the swim suit bought a noodle sword, Tsubaki bought a floating chair and Haruka bought a donut floaty. We were talking and decided to share a room since Raging class and our class were coming together and the rooms held six people. We decided to eat out here and we went inside a restaurant. We all went to the restroom expect Haruka she toke everyone's order and was going to go to the bathroom after one of us comes back.

Haruka POV

I told our waiter our order, she smiled and said "Ok." I was waiting for everyone to come back until a slamed the table I looked up and saw two men looked like the other guys Nagi scared. "Hey what's a cutie like you sitting here all alone?" I got some courage and said "I'm here with friends." they both smile and say "Come with us we'll show you a nice time." One of them grabbed my arm and tried taking me until hands got my waist and I was pulled away from those men "Hey you what's your problem!" I turn and saw Kira-San he said "Back off or things get ugly." They left and everyone came back I thanked Kira-San and we ate Mikan noticed our new bound and said teasingly "Eh Kira's trying to get ahead from the rest." I tilt my head and asked "Ahead of what?" They laughed and we had fun tomorrow is our field trip. I can't wait I smile and and close my eyes.

CureNoble0: Okay I have nothing to say but Remember REVIEW also review chapter seven that chapter needs LOVE! : )


	10. Chapter 10

CureNoble0: Okay time for FAN SERVICE! now well see who will have a nosebleed! Also check out my other story I'm going to start a pattern one day Haruka At Raging Academy then Otaku Rivalries then last Silver Angel Blade ok so be patient also when people review and say ahh I love this chapter it's so cute I instantly forget what the whole chapter was about LOL XD I don't own Uta No Prince Sama

Eichi POV

Today is the day I will see my lovely little angel in such revealing clothes. Nagi seems to know what I was thinking about and told me "Don't go harassing Haruka At the beach got it!" I smirk and retort "Well a twelve year old won't have a chance with my lovely little angel will you." Nagi froze at my statement and glared "Haruka wouldn't fall in love with a Sadistic Bastard like you she haw better chances with me!" Kira enters our conversation and says "She's mine." We continued fight calling each other names even Kira talked more than usual.

Haruka POV

We all woke up extra early to make sure we had all our things. Tsubaki had trouble calming Mikan down so we gave her a melody and she instantly started writing lyrics. We've finished packing so Tsubaki and I grab our bags put in some snacks and leave walking towards the school entrance where the classes are meeting up. We meet up with Nagi, Eichi-San and Kira-San. "Good Morning." I greet them Mikan then starts jumping up and down mumbling things like "OMG HARUKA IS SO MOE!" and "KAWAII!" We got on the bus and I ended up sitting between Nagi and Eichi-San. Mikan complained and said "I wanted to sit next to Haruka!" Tsubaki calmed Mikan down and sat down with Kira-San. The ride was peaceful and I fell asleep.

Nagi POV

I was looking out the window until I felt something on my shoulder. I turned and saw Haruka asleep on my shoulder. She started snuggling closer and whispered "Warm." Eichi being his stupid self heard this and looked at Haruka on my shoulder. He smirked and said "Nagi let Haruka sleep on my shoulder she must be heavy on a small twelve year old." I was about to advance forward to punch Eichi, but that action lead for Haruka's ,um ... breasts to come closer. God why do you hate me! Eichi getting jealous grabs Haruka away from me and puts her on his lap, but that wasn't all the boat was about to dock and it turned making them fall out of the seat. Everyone's eyes were on them as Haruka's lips connected with Eichi's... FORHEAD! I sigh out of relief as we all hear someone say "Awww darn" We turned and looked at Nagisa-Sensei pouting. Haruka finally woke up and was near tears apologizing for the disturbance. Kira walked up to her and said "Don't worry so much." He even let out a small smile. Damn him trying to get a head start! Now the real fight begins at the beach!

CureNoble0: More Sucky endings :( Well next chapter will be the REAL Fan Service! Remember REVIEW! also for the ones who read Silver Angel Blade the picture is up Okay :) Username: AnimeOtaku0 Where: Devainart


	11. Chapter 11

CureNoble0:Here is where the real fan service begins! :) So any my usual thanks for favoriting following and reviewing! I don't own Uta No Prince Sama

Haruka POV

Mikan and Tsubaki dragged me to the changing room and one by one we put on our swim suit. I came out Eichi-San and Nagi were both red. "Do you feel alright Eichi-San, Nagi?" They both nod and leave to get a spot on the beach. I look and see Kira-San walking towards the ice cream booth. I shrugged off and went to sit down and open my dount floaty "Hey Haruka do you know how to swim?!" I nod signaling a no Mikan grins and says "I'll teach you Haruka it's easy!" I replied "Ok and thanks Mikan!" Mikan grins and calls Nagi "Nagi get your butt over here!"

Nagi walks here and raises his eyebrow "What do you want Mikan." She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards me!"

Nagi POV

Mikan pushed me towards Haruka and said "Teach Haruka how to swim, K." I realized my face was between Haruka's breast, Haruka's Breast... My eyes Tsubaki was right next to us! I pulled back making sure Haruka didn't fall and say "It was Mikan who pushed me!" Batsuki was out and glared at both Mikan and I "Both of you I want to have a nice little chat, and Haruka have Otori-San teach you please." Eichi nods and leads Haruka away to the pool near by. "Mikan I don't want you forcing harassment on to my darling child," Mikan pouted and looked away Batsuki turned to me "And you I actually trust you keep her safe, or else." She turned back to Tsubaki as I nod really fast "Make sure this doesn't happen again."

I glare at Mikan "This is all your fault." Mikan pouts and says "Don't worry by the end of the week I bet you, Haruka will sleep with you eventually!" I blush thinking of "Things" Mikan grins and nudges me "Don't think like that you perv, your becoming more like Chi-Chan!" Kira came and said "Why'd Mikan get in trouble?" I laugh as Mikan points at me and said "Nagi harassed Haruka!" I stop laughing and I stare at her with a Are-You-Fucking-Serious face I look up at Kira and he just says "Pervert." We all look to see Eichi practically groping Haruka and Tsubaki went with some other friends. Out of frustration I mutter "Your a horrible match maker Mikan."

Eichi POV

My little angel and I walked to the pool and slowly she got comfortably in the water. "Eichi-San are you really going to teach me how to swim." I grab her chin and pull her closer so her eyes look straight at mine "Of course my little angel!" She blushes and nods "Also if you want I could teach you Mouth to Mouth!" She blushes says "Teaching me how to swim is enough, but thanks for the offer." For the next minutes I taught her the basics and held her when she tried to swim or float I looked and saw Kira and Nagi giving off a bad vibe while Mikan was grinning at us. After a while Tenshi-Chan got the hang of swimming and we got out of the water. At that point Tsubaki came back and said "I got the key to our room, And there are two beds king sized so we girls will sleep together and boys the same alright!" We all nod not wanting to face Batsuki.

Haruka POV

We went to our room and suddenly Tsubaki got a call from her family. We waited for her and when the call ended she said "I'm sorry but I got sudden family business to attend I won't be back I'll see you at school Ok!" We all nod and say good bye to Tsubaki. As we got to the room Mikan immediately went to a room and locked it from the inside she said "Now Haruka sleep with the boys!" I blush said "But Mikan what about what Tsubaki said!" I swear I could feel Mikan grin "She not here anymore!" I sigh and turn to the boys "Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch." Nagi smiled and said "Since I'm still a kid can I sleep with Haru-Nee-Chan." I couldn't say no so I reluctantly said "Ok." I walked over to change and from what I'm able to tell this is going to be a long night.

CureNoble0:Well I'm not sure if that was a cliff hanger but who cares! :) Rember REVIEW also I saw these pictures on Facebook about Brothers Conflict and it was like a proflie pic for ever single Brother also they changed their style and I most say Wataru was adorably HOT! 0\\\^\\\0 I might upload them at Devainart so check up on my profile! :)


	12. Chapter 12

CureNoble0: Now for the first night asleep My usual thanks for following favoriting and reviewing! I saw the third episode of Free and Brothers Conflict and I was like "YEE,! REI, NATSUME, AND HIKARU FINALLY SHOW UP! Anyway I don't own Uta No Prince Sama!

Mikan POV

I grin as I heard what Nagi said "Eh so Nagi's playing dirty!" I whispered to my self. I wonder how my poor Haruka will deal with this!?

Nagi POV

I know I used a dirty trick but you know the saying "All's fair in Love and War." Eichi was sleeping, well fake sleeping, while Kira was, I can't tell if he was really sleeping or faking. I got in bed and under the cover I felt glaring! Haruka told me "I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but let's try our best to sleep!" Right after that she gave me her angelic smile! By now Haruka was sound asleep with her chest heaving up and down slowly. I was about to close my eyes and sleep but Kira and Eichi had another idea. Eichi stood up and grabbed me by the shirt "I'm the one sleeping with the Tenshi-Chan tonight you Idiotic Brat!" I glare and retort "Hey it's not my fault she chose me over you, you Sadistic Bastard!" We turn towards the bed where Haruka was sleeping to see Kira under the cover very very very very close to her "Kira you Traitor!" Eichi let me go and we both went to push him out bed, but he had a tight grip on the bed. We finally managed to throw him off butHe took the blanket down with him. As we all turned towards Haruka we saw what she was wearing It was a night gown that stopped at the thighs the thin strap that held it was falling loosely off her shoulder showing us a little less than what her swim suit showed us. We all had nosebleeds yes even Kira We all passed out landing on the floor much to our despair! Before passing out we saw Mikan in shorts and a tang top 'tsk'ing she gabbed the blanket and sleeped with Haruka snuggling closer to her!

Mikan POV

Those boys really are animals fighting to sleep with Haruka. I wrapped the blanket aroung Haruka and I snuggled deep between Haruka's breast, while she just unconsciously hugged me. Ah I now see why those boys are trying to sleep with her I see them pass out thanks to that major nosebleed. "Ah Haruka your boobs are soft!" I snuggled deeper and fell asleep.

CureNoble0: Yay a short chapter and Sucky ending HAHAHA I hope you girls got your FANSERVISE!


	13. Chapter 13

CureNoble0: So this is the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing following and favoriting. I don't own Uta No Prince Sama! Enjoy!

Haruka POV

I woke up and saw the guys on the floor and Mikan sleeping next to me. "That's weird didn't I sleep with Nagi?" I decided to take a shower and change. When I came out I saw the room clean, and Mikan and everyone else changed. "Let's go eat breakfast!" I nod. We were all walking to a cafe and Mikan asked me "Haruka what are you going to do after breakfast!?" I replied "I'm going to the town near by and get souvenirs." Mikan smiled and said "I'll go to I always wanted a Hulla Girl!" We giggle. I turn towards the guys and ask "Do you want to join us?" Mikan smiled and said "It'll be a group date!"

Nagi POV

Damn Mikan! We all agree and went inside a cafe to eat breakfast. "So Mikan where should we explore!" Haruka asked in excitement. We all smile at the sight of Haruka smiling very brightly. "I know let's go karaoke." Mikan nods at my idea and orders five more pieces of cake. We walked out of the cafe Mikan was practically sleep walking. When we got to the Karaoke Place we rented a room and entered. Mikan then awoken as a drunkard. "Let's all sing!" Mikan was first up even though she was a drunkard at the moment she still sand clearly. She sang Aitakatta by AKB48.

Haruka POV

Mikan sang in her clear voice, she seemed to regain her senses. Her Sparkles shone even brighter than before. Mikan finished singing and everyone took their turns mine was next. "Come on Haruka let's hear you sing!" I got the microphone and sang My Soul Your Beats. I sang, at first I was nervous but I finally relaxed and my own sparkles came out. They were shaped like notes and rainbow coloured. Then song ended and I looked through the pictures I took. We walked inside a souvenir shop, and Mikan bought her Hulla Girl. We also bought some cheap kimonos. As we walked by a store selling watermelons Mikan said "Let's Smash A WATERMELON!" Kira-San and everyone else agreed and we brought one.

We just smashed the watermelon and I sent the photos to Tsubaki. "Haruka come here it's about the sparkles!" It was Nagisa-Sensei. "Did you find out anything about the sparkles?" Nagisa-Sensei nods and says "Yes it's a rare power which makes the user see the present radiance of people. There's also a myth that says only people who changed their fate acquire the power!" with that Nagisa-Sensei left. We went inside the room this time I slept with Mikan. I couldn't help but think "Did I change my fate?" As I closed my eyes.

CureNoble0: Sorry if short, but anyway I lost a game of Poker ; A;) , but then I got a nice PM from Intrigued Writer and I got all HAPPY! :) Well I recommend the songs in the chapter! I hope you like this chapter! Remember REVIEW! ;)


End file.
